Vehicles such as automobiles are equipped with vehicular wiper devices. One type of a wiper device pivots the wiper arm and the wiper blade about a single point. Another type of a wiper device includes a four-joint link mechanism to obtain a desired wiping range (substantially enlarged range) on the windshield (wiping surface) instead of a simple sectoral-shaped range (for example, refer to patent document 1).
In such a vehicular wiper device, a main lever (drive lever) is pivotally supported by the vehicle body) at the lower end side of the windshield. When the main lever is pivoted back and forth, the drive force of the main lever (drive lever) acts to pivot the other levers including an arm head following the main lever. This allows portions close to an upper corner of the windshield to be wiped. Such a portion would not be reached when the wiping range has a simple sectoral shape.